Shoulder pads are pieces of protective equipment that are used in many contact sports, such as football, lacrosse, and hockey. Conventional shoulder pads consist of a shock absorbing foam material with a hard, rigid outer covering. Various styles of shoulder pads exist for different sports, and different positioned within sports.
Players are required to wear shoulder pads to reduce the occurrence of injury. The football shoulder pads are comprised of rigid arches that extend over the shoulders and include anterior and posterior portions. The anterior portions may be connected together on a vertical line over the athlete's sternum, and the posterior portions may be hinged along a vertical axis over the athletes back or spine.
Conventional shoulder pads also include a side pad assembly, which comprises an epaulet and a shoulder cup. The side pad assembly is configured to pad the athlete's shoulder. With conventional shoulder pad devices, the epaulet is pivotally connected to the arch member by a first strap and the shoulder cup is pivotally connected to the arch member by a second strap, wherein the epaulet overlies the shoulder cup.
However, in conventional shoulder pads, the downward range of motion of the epaulet and shoulder cup is not restricted. Therefore, if downward or lateral force is applied to the epaulet or cup, the force may compress the epaulet or cup against the athlete's shoulder, causing injuries. i.e.; ac-joint separation or clavicle fractures
Accordingly, needs exist for a shoulder protective device that restricts the rotation of an epaulet or cup against the athlete, while allowing the epaulet and cup to be freely rotated upward.